Thunder and Lightning
by GraphicSpark84
Summary: Storm, aka CT-1979, has resigned from the Imperial army and lives the life of a bounty hunter. After finding Terra Avalon and getting informed he must find their daughter Claire, he sets out to the galaxy in search.
1. Chapter 1

Storm looks upon the curved hilt. The handle felt comfortable like a blaster but it kept its unique form of a lightsaber. He studies it more in the cantina, faces don't look at him of course. Even though his armor mainly resembles Imperial soldiers most do not pay attention. The place held a moderate amount of people of many species but it isn't crowded.

He wouldn't dare to activate it. He prefers the owner, his daughter, to use it not him. He puts the hilt away in a secure area so no one sees or takes it. The bartender hands him the bill to his meal. The credits were given and it was payed.

The reason being in this cantina is simple, find leads or smugglers to find his daughter. Her name is Claire Avalon. Her mother, Terra, told me what her occupation is. So far she has been a smuggler so she could be on any planet.

"Bartender, would you know any good smugglers that passed through here?" He stops in front of him, cleaning out a used glass.

"Well, there were a few going through." he puts down the glass. "Couldn't get their names though"

Storm starts looking around. "what did they look like?"

The bartender scratches his head. "I think one was female, the others seem to be hired or whatever. Other than that I can't remember much."

Storm's ship was refueling off in the ports, it would take a couple of hours but he will be ready to go. "Did they mention anything?"

"...I think they said somethin about smugglin somethin off this world." he keeps focusing on the memory. "Some type ofluxer item or whatever to..." A moment passes while Storm waits for the man to figure out where. "Crap...well I think they're heading to Tatooine"

Storm pulls out some spare credits. "Here's something for your trouble, thank you" He places it on the counter before getting up.

The bartender takes the money and pockets it. "You're welcome mate. come back again" He said while Storm exits the cantina.


	2. Chapter 2

The astromech squealing and chirping continuously as Storm walks towards his ship. The yellow and white plating shining upon the sun. 'Did Sparky toy with the ship again?' Storm thinks as the chirping droid now falling behind him. The ship itself needed some modifications itself but whenever Sparky mods the ship, it normally means several lights go out when in hyperspace or the batteries stop working after a few hundred or so shots.

The ship itself was fine, well for a light freighter that costed him eighty thousand credits with the spare five thousand every time he will be refueling and restocking. Everything about it gives him some nostalgia when looking at it. The saucer main body shaped into a rain drop with the batteries located on the top and bottom. The cockpit on the farthest part of the wing reminds him of a certain smuggler that he sees in certain canteens across the galaxy and his ship.

Storm walks inside the ship through the ramp, the droid following him. The inside was basic as with most YT series ships. Storage underneath a circular hallway leading to a room filled with necessities including a beds and entertainment. He walks over to the right and into the cockpit. The necessary flips and switches, a port for Sparky to load coordinates. He collapses into the pilot seat with Sparky chirping off.

"Well Sparky, we will be heading to Tatooine." He sighs spinning the chair around to the control panel. Most likely the refueling was finished and was paid for after he docked into the spaceport. He presses several buttons and flipped a few switches lifting the ship and disabling the landing gear, tilting it up and allowing the engine to move it forward slowly before exiting the port. A quick act on a switch increased the velocity and soon broke out of the clouds.

Storm spins his chair around looking at the astromech. "Set a course for Tatooine, I though you already got that under controll." It chirps and squeals angrily and ports itself with the into the ship. Storm relaxes in his chair, a small sudden jerk in the ship follows. He looks off to the side to see light streaming by in the windows of the cockpit.

The droid looks at Storm waiting for anything. Storm under his helmet had his eyes growing heavy as minutes go by. It chirps a little bit, and Storm knows what the astromech is trying to point out.

"Well Sparky, we can do many things to get the information. From the ports to again a Catina. We've been having some luck with those." It squeals and Storm easily answers. "Well I guess we should try other planets with trade or criminals." Storm leans his head back relaxing his neck. He takes a deep breath. "Who knows, we could be going across the galaxy just to find her.


End file.
